dinosaurkingfandomcom-20200222-history
Arcade Versions
Like many other games throughout the world, the Dinosaur King Arcade evolved as time passes. Currently, this database only supports information regarding foreign versions due to the absence of the knowledge of the more updated Japanese versions that began to appear in 2008. Note: This wiki requires your help to this page, add in more information if you can, you are helping you and others. '' Current Sources Although Dinosaur King had died down around 2011, it has numerous amounts of videos coming from the Japanese Arcade. Tournaments, Dinosaurs and Move Card demonstration videos, and emulation videos have came out ever since 2008. Sources can be found by players of the arcade (card owners), videos described above, and card lists found on the web. Japan ' introduction in the early 2006 version]] As the beginner of Dinosaur King, Japan launched the game around 2005, around the same time when it was launched into other nations. Official websites were formed for the U.S., U.K., Taiwan, and mainly Japan. Japan's developments of the versions were at least one year ahead of all other foreign versions. Therefore, their roster of Dinosaurs and Move Cards have more variety and combinations. For example, a card list given to Taiwan may have been given around late 2008, while Japan received that very same card list in 2007. Wall Smash 2006 arcade.png|Battle interface in the 2006 version (Wall Smash) Wall Smash later arcade.png|Battle interface in a later version for comparison (Wall Smash) Other Nations ''Note: U.S.A.'s information on the Arcade is unclear, this requires clarification made by others. The remaining nations, which are more than the four nations described previously, have the same version as each other, with the main difference being the language. However, the cards' barcodes are the same no matter which language it is. As said above, they update slower than Japan, and so they only have cards that have appeared before the introduction of Armored Dinosaurs, Super Dinosaurs, and the Spectral Space Pirates. Taiwan, however, became an exception when compared to other nations since they developed their final card list without translating cards given by the Japanese. All artwork was done and selected by themselves. However, the format slightly resembles a certain version from Japan (See Tornado Toss page's card, then compare it with Rajasaurus's card in Trivia). It is almost certain that this card list was limited in Taiwan only, since there are no reports of such material's appearance in other nations. Cards found in all nations The following is a roster of Dinosaurs that have appeared in all nations' versions of the arcade (Note: This excludes some known dinosaurs with the same Technique and Strength/Power): Note: The reason that these cards are included is that they are found within the machine's database of barcodes. Therefore, it is a possibility that some may have never encountered some of the cards on this roster. Versions Dinosaur King Story Max and Rex found stone tablets, the tablets suddenly bursts out voices of the past: Dinosaurs! They request that Max and Rex go back to the past to help them from the Alpha Gang. Max and Rex used Dinosaurs and Move Cards and pushed back the Alpha Gang. Features *Story Mode *2-Player Battles (Knockout Tournament only, players only have one dinosaur) Dinosaur King: Operation: Dinosaur Rescue Story A continuation of the previous story. Max and Rex decided to continue rescuing dinosaurs. They soon discover the Alpha Gang delivering some dinosaurs away for experiments. They succeeded in creating an Alpha Acrocanthosaurus, in which serves as the final boss. In the story, they were also close to transforming an Irritator. Features *Story Mode (Updated), there are two parts for the story, and both parts feature a "Hard Mode" *2-Player Battles (Knockout Tournament only, players can now have two dinosaurs) *Additional Moves, Eucentrosaurus, Fukuisaurus, Fukuiraptor, Mini-King, and an alternate version of Death Grind released. Dinosaur King: D-Team V.S. The Alpha Fortress Story The D-Team, this time including Zoe and Reese, saw the stone tablets glowing once more (after presumably returning to the present). They knew once more that the Alpha Gang is up to something. Once more, Max and Rex went to the past, alongside with a communication device called a "D-Watch". After defeating Zander (who uses dinosaurs with Strength level 1200), Rex was captured by Dr. Z. Max then continued on, with Zoe joining the battles at the end of the first part of the story. In the second part of the story, they saw that the Alpha Gang has been creating fortresses as a protection for their creation of Alpha Dinosaurs. This time, they created Super Alpha Dinosaurs Allosaurus, Chasmosaurus, and/or Kentrosaurus. Once more, they were defeated. Features *Story Mode (Updated), two part story formula remains, hard mode difficulty is removed. *2-Player Battles (Knockout Tournament and Tag Team) *Alpha Exam and Dinoman *Additional Dinosaurs and Move Cards *New Types developed *New stages were created, few stages from previous versions were scrapped. Later Japanese Versions (Full names require translation) Note: These are two versions (combined) developed by and for Japan only. Some of the information provided are assumptions and/or based off of information seen on current video sources. This Wiki requires certification by those that have experience with the Japanese Arcade. Please see Arcade Card Versions for more information about cards in the updated versions in Japan. Features *Story Mode (Updated) **Allows Player to fight against the Alpha Gang or the Spectral Space Pirates **Space Pirate stage 1 "A New Enemy Appears!" facing the Pirates using four assorted dinosaurs and an unarmored Space Pirate main dinosaur **Space Pirate stage 2 "Fierce Fight! Space Pirate!!" facing the Pirates using their Spectral Armor dinosaurs **Space Pirate stage 3 "Decisive Fight! Boss Spectre!!" facing Spectre using Brontikens and Eoraptor **Space Pirate hidden stage "Horror! Omega Phoenix!" facing Goma using Eocarcharia, Super Eocarcharia, and Omega Armor Eocarcharia *2-Player Battles (with 1v1 or 2v2 options available) *Alpha Exam and hidden Dinoman *Additional Dinosaurs and Move Cards *New Types developed *Stages from all past versions were added along with the brand new ones (presumably) *Versions (Assumptions): **Version 1: Added in Dinotector Armor and Spectral Armor **Version 2: Added in Super Dinosaurs Confusions Card lists can be confusing at times. Sometimes, Move Card artworks depict dinosaurs that have not appeared in the current card list. For example, Rajasaurus and Shunosaurus were shown in Skydive and Tragedy of the Sphere cards, respectively. The artwork appeared in the 2007 2nd Edition Card List shows these dinosaurs even though they don't appear in card lists until three (Shunosaurus) and five (Rajasaurus) release waves later, Rajasaurus even coming too late to get an English release. However, this suggests that the arcade system that distributes this wave of cards might have the dinosaurs shown on the cards within its system. Category:Arcade